


The Hunter and the Wolf

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [34]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is being chased by a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



Cora stumbled through the forest. The hunter was gaining on her. Normally, a human would have no chance of keeping up with the werewolf, but Cora had taken a bullet to the calf and it hurt her to move.

As she moved to dart between two trees, Cora tripped over a particularly large root. She landed face down on the ground. Before she could stand up, she felt the end of a shotgun press against her skull. “Move and I’ll blow your head off” said a familiar voice.

“You don’t have to do this” said Cora. “Please don’t do this, Jo.”

“Shut up!” said the hunter. “Now _slowly_ stand up.”

Cora picked herself up off the ground, Jo’s gun aimed at her the all the while. She considered making a run for it, but knew she’d never escape. “You know this isn’t right Jo.”

“Isn’t right?” said Jo. “What isn’t right is that you kept this a secret from me all these months we were dating!”

“How could I tell you?” asked Cora. “You’re a hunter; you kill werewolves for a living!”

“That’s right” said Jo. “I do. Werewolves like you.”

“I told you, my family isn’t like the others” said Cora. “We don’t harm humans!”

“I wish that mattered” said Jo.

“I love you” whispered Cora. “Doesn’t that matter at all?”

Jo bit her lip. After a moment, she lowered the gun.

“I love you, too” she said. “And if I ever see you again, I will kill you.”


End file.
